Christmas Miracle
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: I know it's kind of early but I wrote a Mitchie/Alex Christmas story. It's femmslash so if you don't like that don't read it. Hope you like it and I don't own but the idea.


"Are you excited about tonight?" My friend Caitlyn asked me on the phone as I was in the kitchen making cookies for the Christmas party I was holding that night. Everyone I knew was coming, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Shane, everyone from Camp Rock but most of all Alex was coming. She is my best friend of almost ten years and it wasn't until recently that I started to like her. The only person who knew I liked her was Caitlyn and since it was Christmas, my favorite holiday and the holiday of miracles, I want to finally be able to tell Alex I like her but I'm not sure how.

"Kind of. I want to tell Alex."

"Tonight?" Caitlyn asked me incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean it's Christmas and I want a miracle." I said and I must have sounded sad 'cause Caitlyn added in a tone that sounded concerned.

"I'll be with you and I know it'll be okay. Alex wouldn't ever be mean to you."

"I know but if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way our friendship will be ruined."

"You can't hide your feelings. You have to tell her because you can't always be afraid of life you have to take chances or nothing changes." I sighed and taking in her words replied,

"I'm not afraid of life. I'm afraid of losing her. I couldn't handle that but if I find the right moment tonight I'll tell her. For now I have to finish making the food for tonight and I'll see you in a couple of hours." I heard Caitlyn laugh and say,

"Ok see ya soon." Then a click. I sighed and put down the phone going back to making the cookies and holiday treats. I loved the feelings I got on Christmas it made me feel like a kid again when I used to watch my mom cook Christmas dinner for everyone in my family. This year my parents, seeing I was old enough to be alone, left on a cruise with my grandparents and cousins. I was invited but didn't want to go because I had been out of the house touring all year and needed to sleep in my bed and be around my friends(Alex mostly) I had really missed her and it didn't help when every song I sang on stage reminded me of her. I paused thinking back to when the last time I saw her was seven months ago she had driven with me and my mom to the airport. As I was boarding she had pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear,

"I'll miss you."

"I'll call every day." I said pulling away and noticing tears in her eyes I added,

"Don't cry it'll be okay." It took every ounce of control I had not to kiss away her tears. We stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before my mom looked at us and pulling on my arm said,

"You better get on honey or it's leaving without you." I laughed and giving my mom and Alex a last hug left. I haven't seen her since that day but I've talked to her on the phone after every night except for tonight. I've been waiting all day for her to call but she hasn't. I tell myself it's just because she's getting ready but a part of me worries that she doesn't want to talk to me. My thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I answer it to reveal Tess with Nate, Shane, and Jason. Caitlyn came right after them and in a matter of fifteen minutes almost everyone was there the exception being Alex. I started to get worried I was afraid she wasn't going to show. I looked at the clock and seeing she was half an hour late and standing up said,

"I'll get you guys eggnog."

"We can wait for Alex." Nate said. He could tell I wanted her to be here.

"No, I'll go get it." I walked toward the kitchen and knew Caitlyn was following. Once we were in the kitchen and I was pouring drinks she said,

"She's probably just trying to be fashionably late."

"No she hates me she must have figured out I'm in love with her and is now avoiding me." I started to yell. I knew I was overreacting but I didn't care. Nothing was going to calm me down. Before Caitlyn could reply the doorbell rang through out the house. I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I heard Tess say,

"Hi, Alex. How are you?" Alex's angelic voice made my heart speed up but calmed my nerves at the same time. Caitlyn laughed as she kept pouring.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked offended.

"Your face. It's so sweet how much you like her." I was about to say I don't just like her I love her when I heard a soft,

"Hey." I looked toward the doorway to see the angel at the top of my tree. I smiled and Caitlyn looking from Alex to me said,

"I'll carry these outside." Grabbing a couple of cups of eggnog left the room. I smiled and looked at her for a few seconds, if it was possible she got even more beautiful from the last time I saw her.

"Do you want to help?" I asked turning around and pouring another glass. She walked to stand next to me. We stayed quiet for a full minute before Alex broke the silence by saying,

"I've missed you and I'm sorry I didn't call today I've just been really busy shopping and getting ready." I smiled and replied,

"It's okay I get it and I've missed you too." I looked up to see she was looking intently at me. I smiled and said,

"Why don't you carry these out and I'll bring the cookies out in a second." I handed her and a tray and she nodded as she walked out into the living room. I sighed leaning against the counter. All I wanted was to tell her and kiss her and hold her but I couldn't do that I was too afraid. The timer went off for the cookies and pulling them out I put them on a tray to take out. As I put the last cookie on the tray Caitlyn walked back in and looking behind her asked me,

"Did you tell her?"

"No not yet now please stop asking?" I picked up the tray and walking out stopped in the doorway and announced,

"Cookies."

"Let me help you." Alex said as she stepped forward and grabbed onto the tray. Our hands brushed and I looked up into her eyes and remembering my moms decorations looked up to see mistletoe above our heads. I blushed as Caitlyn said,

"It's a Christmas tradition guys you have to kiss." Pretty soon everyone joined in to cheer us on. I gave my Alex a look and she nodded and said,

"We got to." When Caitlyn had taken the tray out of Alex and mine's hands I tilted my head and leaning close broke the gap that was between us. After a second Alex joined in and kissed me back making my stomach jump. Before it got too serious she pulled away and ran towards the kitchen. I stood dazed for a moment before shooting Caitlyn a look and chasing after Alex. I walked into the kitchen as she was sitting and pounding her head against the table. I stepped forward and placing my hand above the table to stop her head said,

"That could cause a concussion I wouldn't do that if I were you." She looked up at me and looking like she was going to cry said,

"I'm so sorry." I sat down in the seat next to her and asked,

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I've wanted to do it for so long and I guess when we actually did my desire got the best of me." I had to replay what she had said to really understand it.

"You've wanted to kiss me?" I asked finally.

"Yes and I'm sorry. I can understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore but I have to tell you that I'm in love with you and have been for about a year now. I'll just leave." She said standing up but I grabbed her hand as I stood up and pulled her into another kiss. This kiss had more passion in it and when she started to kiss back I could feel love and want in it too. I pulled away and putting my forehead against hers said,

"I love you too." I grabbed her hand and interlacing our fingers she asked,

"What does this mean?"

"It means if you'll have me I'd like to treat you like the princess that I know you are." As she looked up at me I noticed her eyes glint and her cheeks turn rosy but she was smiling and said,

"As my girlfriend or friend with benefits?" I laughed and said,

"Do you want to me to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I do." She replied as she leaned down to kiss me again. I will always remember that night as the night I got my Christmas miracle.


End file.
